Cher Reyes
Appearance Cher has mesmerizing, blue-sangria colored eyes. Her white fog-like ghostly plume billowing hair had shorter bangs in the front but flows gracefully in the back. Her frontal bangs cover the right portion of her face and eye giving her this ominous appearance. A scarf, knitted by her mother is wrapped neatly around her neck with thinly black stripes adorning the scarf. This hides away her protruding red spiky growth around her neck and parts of her collar bone. Her body is petite though not entirely small. A pear-shaped body would best fit Cher and she wears a push-up bra to boost appeal though because of her nearly uncertain approach from others its hard to tell. Her face is cutely rounded, shaped for that of a child and not of a nearly full-grown young woman. An adorned, midnight black dress that reaches up mid thigh is worn on this young lady. Frilled on the shoulders, with shadowy effect from her pure bred dark type self as well as frilliness at the edges of her dress. Above it, subtle details of spiky-pattern that could very well indicate a similar pattern if she were to remove her clothing at that exact point. They effect flows as if lie and in tune with her heartbeat. Her milky skin arms are covered in black, silky gloves that come just above her elbow. She hardly ever takes them off unless to change outfits or anything water related. One could nearly say that it's become part of her character. Mary-jane shoes are born on her smaller than average feet, which she tries to keep her appearance neat and clean as possible. She describes herself as a lady and would like to be seen as such less it foretells otherwise. When not want to be seen by others she known she will wear glasses and ties up her hair as well as her bangs making her nearly unrecognizable. Personality Cher is a really aggressive person, being rude and frank to people she dislikes. It's a type of stupid, childish and naive jealousy. Cher is someone whose emotions take over, hence the jealousy fueled bullying and the sour attitude towards those she does not considered to be in her same bubble of air. People lose control over their emotions all the time why is she any different? Her motions would be a f*cking mess it's quite predictable from someone like her to react in such a bad way. But you cannot judge a book by its cover. Cher often acts as a responsible girl, usually taking the role of a leader whether it be in class or on a small trip with friends. She also acts kind and polite when helping others. However, at times when she is pushed, she can act rude and say mean comments about people. She is the only one who is able to tell (insert character name here) off when she is going too far. If implied that she was/is a hypocrite when confronted by this she acted weak in front of the class and reveals to them the truest, secret nature of the other person to save face. Cher is quite arrogant and pretentious, relying on others to do things for her and when the work gets too dirty to handle then she is one of the few to actually come up to do it. History Cher always wandered the true meaning behind her birth, her existence. Why did dark types always take the blame of being the bad guys? In story books, the ones she read by herself, and find that all the endings were quite graphic and sad. She dislike her dark type, afraid to sleep sometimes but was forced to when her hunger was to great to ignore. Why did she feel this way? It was something so natural to occur, surely other types had their port and cons? It's not something she could discuss freely or often about since she felt uncomfortable with the matter, even though her parents confronted her and demanded she tell them of her thoughts. She didn't blame them though but herself for being so weak-minded, so unsure of herself to stoop so low that she couldn't accept all of herself because it was hard too, she was young after all. She loved her father and mother too much to cause him another layer of stress on top of whatever else he had going on in his life. He may have known of her subconscious thoughts and say nothing yet smile, even though it was laced with sadness. This lead her to try and perfect the outside of her more, for the inside and mental issues were twisted with emotion and loneliness. She puts up a mask, letting her bottled up emotions let loose freely so nothing inside could hurt her. She's true to herself to extent that way but coming to terms with heritage is sorting she avoids. Cher refuses to be placed in a category that would seemingly hurt those of her family members. The majority of them are dark types after all, and she is one too. She is still trying to find her true self, her place in the grand scheme of things and that is a goal she wishes to achieve once she overdose this constant fear of being targeted nothing but a bad memory, a bad dream that no one wants. If she ever has the chance to be something or at least have some sort of acknowledge of her Gijinka-half but that's such a farfetched idea that she hardly has time to think about it. Her finding the mark she needs in this world is all she's after and once she at least have a sliver of an idea to obtain something great in herself then will she at least attempt to tackle the darkest parts of her mind. Cher is more focused in improving her status now, being one of the senior of the group she uses her older air of authority to and boost her momentum to divide and conquer. This worked well in her earlier years of life but slowed and died as other didn't bother to listen anymore. She was too bossy, a concept often told to females when they tried to assert leadership. Her childish jealousy starts to come out in full, blossoming then wilting away as she progresses with age. This may be from seeing others live out their lives without a care in a world, specially humans or those born mostly of them. Pokemon Shiny Skitty (Hibiscus "Hibi": Male): Ability: Cute Charm, An egg received by her an elderly woman whom she gives a great deal of respect to because of her father. She has a weakness for smaller, helpless things and feels the need to give them the love and adoration sought for. They says its odd or not right for a once be Pokemon or bred Gijinka to own any other Pokemon but who are those people to judge to lives of others? They're miserable welps, in the simple words of the Darkrai. Moves: Blizzard, Disarming Voice, Heal Bell, Wake-Up Slap. Moves Disable Hypnosis Nightmare Dark Void Nasty Plot Dark Pulse Dream Eater Double Team Abilities Bad Dreams Gallery Trivia * Her father and mother adopted her from the laboratory projects when they no longer needed a nightmarish inhabitance, plaguing the minds of other Gijinkas who dwelled there. They are simple village folk who live on a hillside valley. * Her parents own a breeding seminar and happily commute with the rest of the village to making new trainers who would help expand their population even a little. Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mystical Category:Gijinka Category:Gin Province